In recent years, instead of a liquid crystal display (LCD) having pixels using liquid crystal elements, a light-emitting apparatus using a light emitting element typically such as an electro-luminescence (EL) element has been studied and developed as a light-emitting apparatus. The light-emitting apparatus is widely used as a display screen of a mobile terminal by taking advantage of high quality and wide viewing angles based on the light-emitting function and thinness and light-weight, and so forth based on the unnecessity of backlights.
Because of the application divestment, highly value-added mobile terminals have been demanded. Recently, it has been provided which includes a sub-display screen on the back of a normal display screen (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
(Patent Document 1) Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-285445
Among mobile terminals, a so-called foldable mobile telephone in which first and second housings are connected through a hinge is the mainstream of the market.